Rainbows and pots of gold
by Frip-Ouille
Summary: Drabbles. Douzième en ligne : Maudites hormones.Petite précision, concerne aussi bien l'anime que le manga ou bien juste mon imagination et mon bon vouloir
1. Rainbows and Pots of Gold

**NdlA : ****Petite chose inspirée par la chanson « Rainbows and Pots of gold » des Stereophonics. J'ai entendu cette chanson alors que j'écrivais un autre chapitre d'une nouvelle fic, et je n'ai eu de cesse que d'ouvrir une nouvelle page word pour la taper !

* * *

****Rainbows and Pots of gold**

Mustang détestait la pluie.

Riza l'aimait, mais ce qu'elle aimait le plus c'était le soleil après la pluie, alors qu'un arc-en-ciel se formait à l'horizon.

Intouchable. Comme son Colonel.

Elle se prenait souvent à rêver qu'un jour elle serait capable d'atteindre le pied de l'arc-en-ciel. Non pas pour y trouver un chaudron plein d'or, mais l'homme brun de ses rêves.


	2. Transcendance

_« En regardant cette arme, en sentant sa puissance, son indiscutable pouvoir de mort, je me vis au bord de ces eaux, j'entendis le clapotement frais des vagues m'invitant à sauter. Je ne baissai pas les yeux, de peur de ce que je pourrais voir, reflété à la surface. » __**John Connolly – Le pouvoir des Ténèbres

* * *

****Transcendance** _

Contrairement au Colonel Mustang, Riza Hawkeye ne réfléchissait jamais lorsqu'elle pointait le canon de son arme sur sa victime.

La seule chose qu'elle désirait savoir, c'est qu'elle le faisait pour l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

Elle savait que si un jour, elle devait regarder en arrière et contempler le visage de ceux dont elle avait ôté la vie, son esprit sombrerait définitivement dans le néant.

C'est pourquoi, Riza Hawkeye ne regardait jamais vers le passé mais gardait obstinément ses yeux sur la ligne d'horizon.

L'amour transcendait Riza Hawkeye et faisait d'elle une tueuse hors pair.


	3. Déclaration d'amour

**Déclaration d'amour.**

Il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire pour lui, alors qu'ils se tenaient devant la tombe fraîche de Maes Hugues.

Elle aurait voulu lui donner le réconfort dont elle savait il avait besoin. Le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer très fort et lui dire qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'elle était là et qu'elle l'aimait.

Mais tout cela leur était interdit.

Alors elle faisait ce qu'elle avait toujours fait. Elle restait près de lui, lui assurant qu'elle le suivrait n'importe où, aussi longtemps qu'il aurait besoin d'elle.

C'étaient les plus sincères mots d'amour qu'elle pouvait lui dire.


	4. Vivant

_**Vivant**_

Lentement elle fit passer sa main sur la forme endormie de son Colonel. Laissant ses doigts un peu plus longtemps devant le visage pour sentir son souffle chaud.

Elle écarta doucement les pans de sa chemise d'hôpital, touchant délicatement les pansements où Lust l'avait blessé. Elle discernait par endroit la peau brûlée.

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

Elle avait été si près de le perdre.

Elle pausa tendrement sa main à l'endroit où elle pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur, rythme régulier quià chaque pulsation lui disait « _je suis vivant_ ».

Aussi doucement qu'elle avait ouvert sa chemise, elle la referma.

Oui, il était bien vivant. Mais qu'en était-il vraiment d'elle ?

Elle qui avait été si prête à mourir.


	5. A mots couverts

_**L'idée n'est pas neuve. Mais je suis bien incapable de vous dire de qui je la tiens.

* * *

**_

_**A mots couverts**_

Riza finissait d'emballer ses affaires personnelles et s'apprêtait à rejoindre ses nouvelles fonctions auprès du Généralissime.

Mustang frappa à la porte du bureau pour signaler sa présence. Riza se tourna vers lui et le salua.

« Colonel. » _Roy_

« Repos, Lieutenant. » _Riza._

Mustang s'approcha d'elle.

« Vous prenez donc vos nouvelles fonctions. » _Finalement, vous me quittez_.

« Le Généralissime m'a fait demander. Je commence cet après-midi. » _Je voudrai tant rester près de vous_.

Mustang souleva le carton, Riza lui prit des mains et s'éloigna vers la porte.

« Lieutenant, j'ai bon espoir de vous revoir. » _Je ferai tout pour que vous reveniez près de moi_.

Riza hocha de la tête et lui adressa un faible sourire. _Je le sais_.

« Portez-vous bien Lieutenant » _Je vous aime_ _Riza_

« Portez-vous bien aussi Colonel. » _Je vous aime aussi Roy_.

Sur ces mots, Riza quitta le bureau.


	6. Fruit défendu

_**Fruit défendu**_

Il faisait beau, il faisait chaud, et c'était le pique-nique annuel de l'armée.

Riza était allongée non loin de lui sur une couverture.

Fruit offert à sa vue et pourtant défendu.

Roy eut une pensée fugitive pour Adam.

Avait-il jamais regretté d'avoir cédé à la tentation du fruit tendu par Eve ?

Non. Roy en était sûr.

Il se sourit à lui-même à cet idée.

« Colonel ? Qu'y a-t-il ? » Lui demanda Riza intriguée.

« Rien, je me disais que je mangerai bien une pomme. »

« Voulez-vous la mienne ? » Lui répondit-elle en lui tendant un beau fruit bien rouge.

Et Roy d'éclater de rire au grand étonnement de Riza.


	7. Premier jour

**Premier jour**

_Riza_

Le jour où j'ai trouvé l'amour, le vrai, le grand, l'unique, je suis morte.

Comment pourrait-il en être autrement alors que j'ai cessé de respirer et que mon cœur s'est éteint au moment même où je croisai pour la première fois son regard sombre ?

J'étais dans un tel état d'éblouissement qu'au lieu de faire le salut réglementaire, je lui ai tendu la main…

* * *

_Roy_

Le jour où j'ai croisé son regard ambré, je me suis senti plus vivant que jamais.

Il a suffit d'un seul souffle espiré de ses lèvres pour balayer les cendres qui enfouissaient mon cœur depuis si longtemps.

Sans savoir pourquoi, je lui pris la main qu'elle me tendait…

* * *

_Roy et Riza_

-Je m'appelle Riza Hawkeye

-Et moi Roy Mustang.

La messe était dite.


	8. Le jour du baiser

**NdlA : Inspirée par le record de Big Kiss qui a eu lieu sur le Parvis de La Défense le 9 novembre dernier où 1188 personnes se sont rassemblées...

* * *

****Le jour du baiser.**

Il est 13H00.

Roy et Riza s'embrassent à perdre haleine, passionnément, comme si ce devait être leur dernier jour sur terre, leur dernier baiser.

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le cœur battant à tout rompre, perdus dans la foule rassemblée sur cette grande place.

Et personne ne fait attention. Ils sont invisibles car tout le monde fait pareil.

Quel bonheur de pouvoir s'embrasser ainsi, et de laisser libre cours à leur amour.

Aujourd'hui ils ont le droit, aujourd'hui c'est la journée du baiser.


	9. Petits mensonges

**Celle là est un peu plus longue que les autres... Elle me tournait dans la tête alors que j'étais couchée en train de lire, et je n'ai eu de cesse que d'aller chercher mon portable pour l'écrire et la poster ! La chipie !

* * *

****Petits mensonges** _(entre adultes consentants)_

Roy et Riza, se retrouvant seuls à l'heure du déjeuner et trouvant le menu de la cantine peu attrayant, avaient décidé de sortir déjeuner à l'extérieur, dans une petite brasserie qui avait les faveurs du personnel militaire.

Ils avaient terminé leurs plats et sirotaient tranquillement leur café, peu pressés de rejoindre leur bureau, lorsque Mustang demanda l'air de rien à sa subordonnée :

« Lieutenant, je voulais vous demander… » Roy marqua alors une petite hésitation.

Riza l'encouragea à poursuivre d'un « Oui, Colonel ? »

« Hum… vous… En fait, ne le prenez pas mal ni rien, mais je me demandais s'il vous était déjà arrivé de penser… »

Riza arqua un sourcil interrogatif, attendant la suite…

« Bref, je me demandais s'il vous était déjà arrivé d'imaginer que vous et moi, nous puissions… Enfin vous voyez ? »

Riza en cracha presque sa gorgée de café de surprise.

_Des milliers de fois Roy…_

« Non, Bien sûr que non ! Jamais !! Vous êtes mon supérieur ! »

« Haha ! Bien sûr !!! Quelle idée ?! Je demandais juste comme ça… » Roy se saisit de sa tasse et la porta à ses lèvres comme pour se cacher derrière…

Quelque 30 secondes plus tard, la petite voix timide de Riza lui demanda : « Et vous ? »

_Si vous saviez Riza…._

« Non ! Non !! Jamais de la vie !! Vous pensez !! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson devant pareille absurdité.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, alors qu'ils se retrouvaient de nouveaux seuls, Mustang gardant obstinément la tête dans son dossier dit :

« Lieutenant. Ce midi… J'ai menti. »

Riza interrompit ses pages d'écriture.

« Moi aussi Colonel. »

Toujours à l'abri derrière son rapport, Roy demanda : « Alors ? »

Riza osa enfin tourner son visage vers le sien :

« Ce soir, chez moi, à 20h00 ? »

« Et que diriez-vous plutôt de 19h30 ? »

« J'ai hâte d'y être. »

* * *

Hihihihiihihihihiih (fou rire de l'auteur qui manque cruellement de sommeil !)


	10. Ennui mortel

_**Ennui mortel…**_

_« M'ennuie… »_

Soupir

_« Plus rien à faire »_

Gros soupir

_« J'aime pas les périodes de vacances… y'a plus personne… et tout tourne au ralenti… »_

Gros gros soupir

Riza bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et poursuivit à haute voix :

« Tiens, je m'ennuie tellement que si Mustang débarquait en me proposant d'aller à l'hôtel, je dirais oui tout de suite ! »

L'intéressé venait tout juste de rentrer dans le bureau :

« Justement Hawkeye… Je me disais… »

* * *

**_hihihihihiihihi, m'ennuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, suis au travail et j'ai rien à faire !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh ! on frappe à ma porte... peut-être... hihihihihi..._**


	11. Absence

_**Absence**_

Riza ne prenait jamais de vacances.

Prendre des jours de congés revenait à LE laisser sans protection, LE laisser faire n'importe quoi, LE laisser négliger son travail, mais surtout et par-dessus tout… ne plus le voir ni l'entendre.

Même si elle savait qu'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il se passe quoique ce soit de romantique entre eux, elle avait besoin d'être près de lui.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient séparés, l'absence la rongeait insidieusement, rendant insupportable l'écoulement des jours jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient de nouveau réunis.

Le manque de lui était sa petite mort.

Etonnamment, le Colonel Roy Mustang, qui jouait volontiers les feignants, ne prenait jamais de vacances non plus…

Riza avait besoin de lui, comme Roy avait besoin d'elle.


	12. Maudites hormones

_**Maudites hormones !**_

Le cerveau de Riza carburait à cent mille...

_« Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ?_

_- Etait-il un garçon sérieux ?_

_- Ne serait-elle qu'une de plus ?_

_- Que portait-elle comme lingerie ?_

_- Avait-elle un bonbon à la menthe sur elle ?_

_- S'était-elle rasée ce matin ?_

_- Saurait-elle encore comment ça marche ????? »_

Elle sentait l'angoisse monter en elle à chaque battement de cœur, jusqu'à sentir la sueur perler sur son front !!!!

« Lieutenant ?! Alors ce café, ça vous dit ? »

Elle ne put que murmurer un simple « oui » rocailleux. Riza toussa dans son poing pour s'éclaircir la voix et reprendre ses esprits.

« Un café, bien sûr Colonel. »

_Evidemment, quoi d'autre ?_

_Non mais quelle idée de se mettre martel en tête comme ça ? Pour un simple café pris au distributeur…._

Maudites hormones !


End file.
